Must Have Her Blood
by DejaTori
Summary: AU. Clarke was in a terrible car accident and every since then she hasn't been the same. She seeks for answers, but are some things really worth not knowing? Lexa helps Clarke seek what she desires, but she never said that it would be easy. Vampire fanfic. Clexa.
1. The Reality

_AN: I've always been into Supernatural and Fantasy… so I decided to give this a try. I have attempted to make a fanfic and that didn't work out, so now I'm making another stab at it. I hope it turns out well. Enjoy! **  
**_

 **...**

"Mom, I'm going to be late for school and it hasn't even been a month since school started!" Clarke cried out from the passenger seat. Abby got in the car and looked at her daughter, "Clarke, when are you going to start driving your own car again?" She asked as she started the engine.

Clarke shrugged, "I don't know. Why would I want to drive when I have… yeah I probably should start driving my car again."

Her mom drove away, "I just don't understand though… one day you're driving and happy, but the next day you freak out whenever you touch a steering wheel. Clarke, is something bothering you?"

Clarke shook her head, "No everything is fine… I think it is at least. I don't know but images pop into my head and I could never identify them. It's like they're puzzle pieces of my memory," she explained.

Clarke tried to remember what the images were, she closed her eyes and thought hard. Clarke saw a steering wheel, but it was covered in blood. To her right, she saw someone sitting unconsciously on the passenger seat with their head bent over, blood started to drip from their head.

Clarke tried to see where they were and tried to remember how they ended up there.

Clarke groaned in pain as she held her head in her hands. It felt her brain was expanding, her face was turning bright red as she cried out, "Mom! It hurts!" Abby started to panic and looked for somewhere to park.

 _ **L- Relax, Clarke. Don't think about anything, just relax and free your mind.**_

Clarke tried to think about something else. She tried to relax her tensed muscles, but the pain was hard to tolerate.

 _ **L- Clarke, Relax.**_

Clarke let out another groan and thought about the stars at night. The bright, peaceful stars that would shine through the dark skies. The pain became more and more bearing, her body slow relaxed against the passenger seat as her face went back to its original color.

She closed her eyes and sighed, confused on how and why it happened. Abby slammed on the brakes as she came to a red light with a worried look on her face, "Mom… mom…"

Clarke rested her hand on her shoulder, Abby was started and looked at her in disbelief, "I'm fine, mom," Clarke gave her a small smile.

Abby shook her head, "But I don't understand how. You were just-"

"Mom… I'm fine. I feel fine. I don't know what happened, it was probably a bad migraine."

"That wasn't a migraine headache. You're going to the hospital," Abby stated as she started driving again.

"Mom, I said that I was fine. Look, if I call and tell you how that… thing came up again, then we could go to the hospital. Just please believe me when I tell you that I'm fine," she pleaded.

Abby sighed, "Okay, fine."

Clarke smiled, "Thank you."

"Oh, and Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be able to get a ride home today?"

"Probably, why?

"Well I decided to go to the Bahamas for a week. Ever since your father died… I feel like I just need some time to myself. I need to be relaxed and not worry about anything, but after this incident I'm debating if I should even go."

"No, you definitely need to go! Everything will be fine, I'll make sure of it. You're leaving today, right?"

"Yes I am…" Abby parks the car in front of the school, "This is your stop and you have 3 minutes to get to class. Have a wonderful day at school, Clarke."

Clarke unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to kiss her mother's cheek, she opened the car door and got out, "Have a wonderful relaxing vacation, mom." She closed the door and walked towards her school.

 **….**

Clarke entered the girl's locker room, she stood in front of her locker trying to open it. She heard footsteps coming towards her, she turned around to come face to face with Lexa Woods.

"Oh... it's you. What do you want?" Clarke said irritatedly.

"You know what I want," Lexa winked at Clarke.

Clarke turned back around and opened her locker, "Next time just say nothing," she said coldly.

Lexa walked around Clarke, she closed her locker and leaned against it, "But I'd be lying if I say that," she smirked.

Clarke looked at Lexa still unpleased, she crossed her arms, "I honestly want nothing to do with you. What will make you go away and leave me alone?"

Lexa chuckled, "That's impossible. You're stuck with me for eternity."

"Like hell I am!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Clarke scoffed "Positive." Lexa stared at Clarke and smirked.

 _ **L- Hello, Clarke. Told you, we're stuck with each other for eternity.**_

 **C- What the hell?!**

Lexa chuckled.

 _ **L- You believe me now?**_

 **C- Wha-? Ho-? Are you telepathic?!**

Clarke took a step back. This was too much.

 **C- Get out of my head, now.**

 _ **L- Not until you admit it.**_

 **C- No, this is crazy!**

Clarke's eyes widen in disbelief.

 _ **L- Without me you would've been at the hospital with doctors trying to stick you with a needle left and right, too bad they wouldn't be much of help.**_

Clarke knitted her eyebrows together, "What are you talking about?"

Lexa gave her a small smile, "I know about your little "migraine" because I was the one who helped you relax. It's the only way to stop the pain, we've all been through it… people like us."

"What do you mean?"

"Woods! Griffin!" They both looked over their shoulders to see Coach Indra "Stop flirting, get dressed and get in the gym… Now!" Coach Indra turned around and left the locker room.

Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke, "We'll finish this off after school," she winked at her as she got off Clarke's locker and walked away. Clarke sighed and opened her locker again to change into her gym clothes.

 **….**

Gym class was okay, all Clarke could think about was what Lexa had said. She can tell that Lexa was serious about everything, but she wasn't trying to make it seem like a big deal… why? What did she mean by "people like us"?

Clarke entered the girl's locker room again to change out of her gym clothes. She walked towards her locker and saw that her clothes were gone, she looked around to see if they were on the floor by locker.

"Where are they?" Clarke asked frustratingly.

"Are you looking for these?" Clarke turned around to see Lexa holding her clothes in a bundle. Clarke narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Lexa, why do you have my clothes?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Think fast!" Lexa threw the clothes at Clarke. Clarke's shirt landed on her face, Lexa bursted with laughter. "Clarke, the whole point of that was to catch it." Clarke pulled the shirt off her face and knelt down to grab her jeans and shoes from the ground.

 **C- Asshole.**

 _ **L- I can read your mind. Don't forget that.**_

"Would you ever stop?"

Lexa shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I love knowing what you think about. If you don't want me to read your mind, then tell me."

 **C- Okay. Stop reading my mind.**

Lexa chuckled.

 _ **L- Nah, that's no fun!**_

Clarke sighed and turned around to face her locker, she grabbed her backpack and walked passed Lexa. Lexa grabbed her arm to stop her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. Now let go of be of me."

"Can't do that. I have something to show you," she smiled.

"I'm not interested," Clarke gritted her teeth together.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Clarke. And first of all, we'll worry about that later," she smirked. "Come on, Clarke. You'll change in my car, I have something important to show you."

 **...**

 _AN: I'm actually enjoying writing this story. So glad I thought about it! Until Next Time xD_


	2. The Accident

_AN: I'm glad to know that this story is a success. I was gonna wait to update this but I'm sure you want to know what Lexa has stored in for Clarke. And thanks for motivating me to update this sooner! Here's Chapter 2 Enjoy!_

 _ **…**_

"How far is this 'something'? We've been on the road for almost 45 minutes now and I have to pee!" Clarke complained.

"Don't worry about how far it is, just know that we're gonna get there… when we get there. And would you like me to stop at a gas station or something?"

Clarke looked out the window and saw nothing but fields and more fields, she turned to look at Lexa, "You're kidding me, right? How do you expect to stop somewhere when we're in the middle of nowhere!" Clarke huffed.

Lexa chuckled, "You're cute when you're mad." Clarke crossed her arms and looked out the window in silence. Lexa sighed and pierced her lips together, "Okay, fine… we actually… passed it about 10 minutes ago."

Clarke's eye's widen, "You what?!"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Why are you still driving ahead? Turn the car around! What were you thinking?!"

Lexa turned the car around onto the opposite lane, "Isn't it too bad you can't read my mind?" She smirked, "I got distracted by a beautiful girl. So I accidentally passed it by."

Clarke huffed, "I can't believe girls actually fall for this. I wanted to go home."

"Not until you see what I have to show you."

Clarke waved her hands in the air, "I'm sure it can wait since you've been already wasting my time."

Lexa sighed, "Clarke, what's your problem with me? You've been acting like I was the bully who you finally decided to stand up to."

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair, "Look, I refuse to be those girls who ends up in your bed the day you say 'Hi' to. I have more respect for myself."

"Is this really what it's about? Clarke, you're gorgeous, hands down… I really want to tell you why I get as much girls as I do, but that's going to have to wait," she explained.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, "Why can't you tell me now?"

Lexa parked her car and opened the door, "I'm not going to lie to you, Clarke, but you've been quite annoying. Usually when someone is that annoying it makes my hand itch and for some reason I don't feel that way around you. Hmm… strange," Lexa got out of the car. She bent down to look at a seated Clarke, "Are you coming or what?"

"I can't believe she called me annoying," she whispered to herself as she got out of the car.

"Well do you want me to lie to you?" Lexa closed the door and walked around to the car to meet Clarke halfway.

Clarke closed the door and started walking next to Lexa, "Did u really use your telepathic powers on me?"

Lexa chuckled, "No, I heard you."

Clarke looked at Lexa dumbfoundingly, "Wait, ho-? Never mind," she waved it off. Lexa stopped walking, "Here we are!"

Clarke stared blankly at the open field in confusion, "Okay, I'm officially done here. I'd like to go home now," she turned around and walked away till Lexa grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Just give me a second… Jus drein, jus daun!" Lexa let go of Clarke.

"Lexa, yelling into an open field isn't go-" A sinkhole started to form quickly under their feet, Lexa could sense Clarke's speeding heart rate, she smiled and tried not to laugh.

They fall through the ground and Clarke screamed as if her life depended on it, while Lexa kept her balance as she fell and couldn't hold her laughter.

Lexa heard a thud, she looked down to see Clarke laying on her back unconsciously on the ground. Lexa rushed down as fast as she could and landed on her feet, "Clarke!" She whispered as she dashed to her side. Clarke laid on the floor unresponsive as blood crept it's way out if her head.

Lexa's eyes turned blood red in hunger, "No I can't. I can't do it," she told herself. She quickly took off her sweater shirt and cautiously placed it under Clarke's head. Lexa checked her pulse, "Can this day get any worse?" she whispered.

Lexa could feel someone's presence sered, she looked up to see Octavia, her eyes turn blood red, "Octavia, stay back," Lexa warned.

"Don't worry, I just want a little taste and you could have her back," she gave Lexa a devious smirk.

Lexa stood up and got in front of Clarke's body, her eyes turned black, "I'd like to see you try," she gritted her teeth.

Octavia rose her hand in surrender, "Hey, I was just messing with you! I know whenever you bring someone over not to mess with your food… I wish I would've known sooner," her eyes turned back into her original, green color.

Lexa sighed as her eyes turned back to its original color, "Can you clear the table over there, please?" She pointed to the nearest table.

"Yeah, I can."

Lexa walked back over to Clarke and picked her up bridal style, she made sure her sweater was still underneath her bloody head. Lexa turned around and noticed that Octavia hasn't moved, "Why are you still standing here?" Lexa questioned.

"You asked me if I can clear the table and I told you that I can," she explained.

"Would you just go?!"

"Fine." Octavia dashed over to the wooden table to clear it off.

Lexa looked down at Clarke, "I'm so sorry, I just wanted to scare you. I never noticed how far underground we were in. I'm going to make this right, I promise," Lexa walked over to the table and gently rested Clarke down on her back. Lexa looked at Octavia, "Where's Luna?"

Octavia shrugged, "I don't know, I went out for a hunt a few hours ago and when I came back she was gone. Why do you need her?"

"Because I need to know what to do about Clarke."

"Hello, do you not understand that she has blood spewing out to her head. Just end her suffering," she suggested.

Lexa nodded then sighed, "Since Luna's not here I'm going to have to. Can–may you give us some privacy?"

Octavia nodded, she walked passed Lexa and looked over her shoulder before dashing away, "Don't forget to clean up your mess!"

Lexa could see Clarke's skin looking paler and paler by the second, "I either you die or become a living dead… it's all my fault. I hope you'll be able to forgive me."

Lexa bit her tongue hard enough for her to taste blood. She opened Clarke's mouth and buried her tongue deep in her throat.

A couple of minutes later Lexa stuck her tongue back in her mouth then rose her head. She sighed frustratingly as she ran her fingers through her hair, she walked over to the couch. Lexa sat down and waited patiently, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and noticed that she had 5 missed calls from Anya. She placed her phone back in her pocket then decided to get a few minutes of sleep.

 **….**

Lexa quickly opened her eyes at the sound of the table creaking. She looked up to see a blonde sitting on the table with her head down. Lexa got up from the couch and walked towards the blonde, she rested her hand upon her shoulder, "Clarke?" She barely whispered as if she never said anything.

Clarke rose her head slowly and a pair of red eyes met green, Lexa smiled, "Welcome back, Clarke. You look hungry."

 _ **…**_

 _AN: Well look at that, Clarke's a vampire! I'm so excited to write the next chapter. Until Next Time xD_


	3. The Realization

"I feel like I haven't eaten in ages. I need food… now." Clarke demanded.

Lexa shrugged, "Sorry Hun'... all the food is up there," she points up towards the ceiling.

Clarke hopped down from the table and walked towards the refrigerator, she opened it, "That's looks so good right now… Ow! What the heck?!" Clarke a sharp pain in her mouth, she covered her mouth in pain.

"The first time is always the worse time," Lexa said. Clarke slowly uncovered her mouth and felt felt her teeth with her tongue, her eyes widened in horror.

"My God…" Clarke whispered, "Lexa what the hell is going on with me?! What am I?"

"Well you see…" Lexa rubbed the back of her neck nervously, Clarke's eyes traveled towards the bags of blood in the refrigerator. She reached for the bags of blood, but quickly realized what she was doing and restrained herself by closing the fridge.

Clarke looked at Lexa trying to gather everything she's feeling, "Lexa… Why is there bags if blood in your refrigerator? And why do I have a sudden desire for blood? Where the hell am I?"

Lexa walked towards her, "I'll answer that as soon as we feed you." She grabbed Clarke's hand and turned back around to go back above ground. Clarke freed herself from Lexa's grip, "I'm not going anywhere till you answer my questions," she stated.

Lexa sighed frustratingly and faced Clarke, "Clarke, we don't have time for this. We need to feed you now," Clarke crossed her arms.

Lexa pressed her lips together, "Okay fine… You're at my house which is underground… well it's actually Luna's house, but I live here. This might sound funny but uh... I thought you were a… a dhampir, so that's why I brought you down. Um… as you were falling you kind of fell a little too hard and… died."

Clarke started to laugh, "I died? Ha! Oh God you're funny!" She looked at Lexa and noticed that she wasn't telling a joke, her laughter quickly died down, "You're messing with me… right?"

Lexa nervously shaked her head.

Clarke's eyes widened, she ran her fingers through her hair, "So how am I walking about and talking to you? What the hell am I? This is a dream and I'm going to wake up any second… any second now."

"Um, Clarke… you're a vampire. Trust me, this definitely isn't a dream. I mean you're still technically dead… you're basically a living dead."

Clarke shakes her head in disbelief, "Oh no, no… This has got to be a dream. God no, please no," she walked passed Lexa and sat on the chair with her head in her hands. "I'm a vampire… I'm a vampire I feed off of humans and drink their blood! The desire for blood… the fangs... I can't believe they're real… I'm real. What are my friends going to think of me? What about my… my mom? God my life is over!" She cried out.

Lexa sat next to Clarke and cautiously rested her hand on her back shoulder, "Clarke…"

Clarke quickly gets up and faced Lexa angrily, "Don't you dare touch me! It's all your fault that I'm a vampire! I can't go back home because I might get hungry and feed off my mom… I definitely won't be able to be a surgeon now!" She cried out.

Lexa got up, "Clarke, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to become like this. I just… I felt this connection between us and I couldn't stand to see you die on me. I wanted to have more time with you and I knew you weren't ready to die… so I had to turn you," she explained.

"So you decided to be selfish and make me a vampire just for your beneficial needs. Did you not once think about how I'd feel about this? I mean it is my life and last time I checked I had control of it… not you."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. I truly am. Clarke, please, I beg of you, let's just go so we could feed you and I promise we could go and figure out how to turn you back."

"What happens to me if I don't feed?"

"Your body will eat away at your insides and within a few hours you will die for good this time."

Clarke sighed and closed her eyes, "Deal. I'll go with you."

Lexa gave her a small smile and nodded, she walked away, Clarke followed behind her.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Easy. We go through where we entered in from, the vam-portal."

Clarke gave her a confusing look, "Huh?"

"I don't know why we call it a vam-portal, we just do. Basically anyone can enter and I wouldn't be surprised if we did come home and find piles of dead people on the floor since people are nosey… Maybe I'll tell you more about its history later on. Only vampires like us can leave this place. I mean we are only 30 feet underground," Lexa explained.

"I'm sorry, I still can't get my mind wrapped around the fact that I'm a vampire," she mumbled.

"Just out of curiosity… Have you even heard of a vampire?"

"Well duh. I've heard about them a few times when I was younger. I was never into Supernatural so I never thought about them again till now."

Lexa stopped and turned to face Clarke, she stretched her arms out, " Well lucky for you, you are one and not many people are in this world. Anyways, you know what to do…"

Clarke sighed and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck, she hopped up and Lexa caught her. Lexa smiled, "See, that wasn't so bad."

"I just don't know why I can't go up without your help. I mean I am a vampire."

"Yes that's true. But you haven't fed so you're weak. I'm surprised you're able to walk and talk."

Clarke chuckled, "Come on let's go."

Lexa nodded then closed her eyes, she telepathically spoke to Octavia before jumping off.

 _ **O, make sure Luna knows what happened when she comes back, I know you've been listening.**_

 **You know me so well. Don't worry, I got you, just go and take care of your girl.**

 _ **She's not my girl.**_

 **Ha! Yet.**

 **…**

 _AN: I'm sorry this took long to update, I've been dealing with finals and it's stressful. I'll definitely make it up to you guys, I promise. Next chapter might take longer so just a heads up. I have so many ideas for this story and I can't wait to share it with y'all! It gets better, trust me. Tell me what you think about this, if you have an idea for this story I'd definitely love to know. I might even, put it in my story. Until Next Time xD_


	4. The Revenant

"Damn, you're like The Flash! And I could do that too?" Lexa set Clarke down on her two feet in the woods.

Lexa smiled, "Yes, you certainly can. And I have no idea who The Flash is."

Clarke dusted herself off, "No way! Yeah, you certainly have a lot of things to learn."

"Hey, I know a lot of things… Clarke, you smell that?" Clarke looked at Lexa as her green eyes turned red.

She looked at Clarke, "Human," they both hungrily said.

Clarke looked around for the human, "Over there," she pointed.

Lexa spotted the person, "Okay, I have a plan. Clearly, it's hunting season… so instead of him spotting a deer, he sees you. You're going to act like you're lost, so you're trying to get his attention… all of it to distract him. That should be easy for you. Then he wouldn't notice me behind him and start firing at me. I'll attack him, once he goes down that's when you feed."

"Why do you need a plan like that to go hunting? You're fast enough to attack him in a blink of an eye."

Lexa huffed and rolled her eyes, "Way to ruin the fun. Fine, we'll do it your way then… princess." She bowed at Clarke.

"Please, don't ever do-" Lexa dashed away. Clarke waved her hands in the air, "Great. Just great. Last time I checked, people don't dash away from their princess… people don't even dash at all!"

Clarke turned around and was face to face with Lexa, Clarke pressed her hand against her chest, "Jeez, you can't be doing that!"

Lexa dropped the dead man on the ground and wiped the blood off her mouth, "I'll think about it… okay, I thought about it and I decided to continue to scare you, 'cause it's fun. Alright, dig in!"

Clarke stared at the corpse and gulped, "I don't think I can do this. I know I need to but… I'll be sucking blood out of a human for Pete's sake. I can't do that to him."

"Clarke, you do understand that he's dead, right?"

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck, "I know but… His eyes are open and it's just staring at me."

Lexa shook her head and sighed, "This is talking too long. I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you to feed," Lexa flashed over to Clarke and pushed her to the ground so that she's kneeling next to the corpse. Lexa pressed Clarke's face against the hunter's neck where she had impaled him with her deadly fangs.

Clarke tried to pull away, but Lexa was a lot stronger than she thought she was. Blood from the wound started to stream into Clarke's mouth, Clarke could feel her fangs coming out as her tongue grazed over the fresh blood.

Clarke moaned in satisfaction, she sunk her fangs further into his neck and started drinking his blood as she enveloped her arm around his head pulling him closer.

Lexa sighed in relief and let go of Clarke, she walked over to the nearest tree and sat down leaning against it. Lexa bent her back and close her eyes, she wanted to show Clarke that being a vampire wasn't such a bad thing.

…

The hairs on Lexa's arm rose, she quickly opened her eyes and looked around for anything that seems suspicious nearby.

 **L- Clarke, I think someone is spying on us. We need to go.**

 _ **C- No, not yet. Give me five more minutes.**_

 **L- We don't have five minutes, Clarke.**

 _ **C- Ugh… Dammit, fine.**_

Clarke got up from the ground and stretched her arms out, "Wow… that was... I never thought that could ever taste that good! I remember it tasting like… bleh."

Lexa stood up and walked over to Clarke, she wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth with her thumb. Lexa inserted her bloody thumb into her mouth and sucked it clean, Clarke stared blankly at her and gulped, "Uh… yeah, thanks."

Lexa smirked and walked pass Clarke, "No problem. I can't have you going out in the open with blood on your face…" she looked over her shoulder and continued talking, "Anyways, now that you've feed and have your energy… let's see if you can keep up with me," she winked then flashed away.

Clarke gave a confused look, "How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

Clarke started sprinting and noticed that she wasn't going fast at all, she stopped running and ran her fingers through her hair frustratingly.

 **L- You're thinking too much. Relax. Clear your mind and let your body do the work.**

 _ **C- How would I know where you are?**_

 **L- Because it's me… follow your heart.**

Clarke sighed, "Come on, Clarke, clear your mind. You can do this, I know you're lost in the middle of the woods, but she's not coming back… it's up to you now."

Clarke closed her eyes and inhaled sharply trying to find Lexa's scent, she only smelt the trees and the grass surrounding her.

Clarke sneezed, "Even when you're a living dead you still have allergies. Perfect… Alright, let's try this again."

…

It's been ten minutes since Lexa left Clarke alone in the woods, she stood by her car and looked at her watch, "Come on, Clarke, I know you can do this."

Lexa stared out into the woods and squinted her eyes as the sun started shining brighter than before. She opened her car door and leaned in towards the glove compartment, she grabbed her shades and closed the it back shut.

Lexa got out the car and closed the door, she put her shades on and was delighted that everything she saw was darker than before. Lexa looked back at the woods and sighed, "I guess I shouldn't have left her behind."

Lexa dashed into the woods, she bumped into something and feel backwards, "Ow, dammit. What the hell?" She stood on her two feet and saw Clarke getting up from the ground.

Lexa was amazed, "So you did it!"

Clarke dusted herself off, "Yeah, till you slammed into me."

"Hey, I didn't think… Well,I assumed you didn't get the hang of it. I mean, you were out here for like ten minutes," she explained.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Thanks for having faith in me," she walked pass Lexa angrily.

"Oh come on, why are you being so childish? I simply told you the truth!"

Clarke stopped walking and turned around to face Lexa, she opened her mouth to say something when she heard rustling in the bushes. Clarke looked around, "Who's there?"

Lexa's eyes turned black, "Bellamy, get out here now!" She ordered.

Bellamy walked out of the bushes, "Lexa, it's a pleasure meeting you again…" He looked over at Clarke and smirked, "And who may you be?"

Lexa growled, "No one who concerns you. What do you want?"

Bellamy ignored her question and walked towards Clarke, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"I swear, if you touch her-"

Bellamy turned around, "You'll, what? Kill me?" Bellamy chuckled, "I'd like to see you try. You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend and let her see how weak you really are, do you?"

Lexa gritted her teeth, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet. You can't fool me, Lexa, " He winked at Clarke.

"What's going on? Who is he?" Clarke questioned.

Bellamy bowed at Clarke, "Bellamy Blake. You must be…?"

"Clarke. Clarke Griffin."

"It's a pleasure meeting you… there's only a few kind of vampires like me, see I don't feed off of humans or animals. I feed off of-"

"Vampires," Lexa finished.

Bellamy smiled, "Correct!

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I thought vampires only fed off of humans and animals."

"Sadly, you thought wrong. Don't worry, I already fed so I'm stable for the next 12 hours."

"Why are you here?" Clarke wondered.

"Good thing you asked. I'm gonna need your help."

"What could you possibly need our help with?" Lexa asked.

"A revenant was spotted today," he informed.

Lexa's eyes turned gray, "A… a revenant?"

"Yes, not only one, but there's three of them."

"Oh no," Lexa whispered, she started pacing back and forth.

"Wait, what's a revenant?" Clarke wondered.

"One of the hardest creatures to kill, yet it's simple," Bellamy answered.

"Then what makes it hard to kill them if it's simple?"

Lexa stopped pacing and looked at Clarke, "There's much to be explained, but now is not the right time. I'll tell you later."

"It's always later," Lexa ignored her comment.

"Bellamy how'd you find out about the revenants?" Lexa asked.

"I was out hunting earlier today and I smelt an awful smell, but I didn't really think about it. The smell got stronger and stronger the more I walked, the next thing I know I'm seeing a revenant at last a few yards ahead of me with two others walking behind it. I called the first person I could think of… Luna. Long story short, the revenants spotted her and attacked her… and killed her. I was trying to help her fight them, but she stopped me and told me to find you and tell you what happened, so I ran and found you. Lexa, it won't be long till they find all of us, they're not going to stop till they find and kill us. I know we have our differences, but if we don't work together, then we'll all die."

"I can't believe Luna's dead… Wait, I thought all the revenants were killed a long time ago?" Lexa whispered.

"Well apparently not."

"I would ask why you were spying on us instead of telling this to us right away, but that's for another time. But if these… revenants are so dangerous, why are we just standing here wasting time? We need a plan. We need to develop a team." Clarke said.

"Well with Lexa's people and my people, we already have one. The problem is, we're not the best of friends and if my people meet her's, then we're gonna have a bloodbath." Bellamy explained.

Lexa's eyes turned back to its originated color, "Don't worry about my people, we'll be ready. You just worry about yours. I have a few things to do before we all meet… let's say in a week?"

"A week is too long, you have three days."

Lexa groaned, "Fine."

Bellamy smiled, "Great, see you then. Oh, and watch your backs!" Within that, Bellamy dashed away further into the woods.

Lexa looked over at a confused Clarke, "Don't worry, I'll catch you up on everything. You also have a lot of training to do in less than three days, it's not going to be easy, but it'll be worth it."

"He could be lying to you, you know."

"Bellamy and I have known each other for a long, long time. We may have our differences as he said earlier, but everyone who knows him knows that he's an honest man."

Clarke nodded, "Okay."

Lexa noticed that the sun was setting, "Come on, let's get you home. I'll drop you to school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Lex," Clarke smiled.

Lexa smirked, "Race you to the car!"

"You're so on!"


	5. The False Truth

"Lexa, where are you taking me?"

Lexa kept her eyes on the road as she drove, "I'm taking you to your house. Your mother must be worried, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here."

Clarke shrugged, "It's okay, I got a chance to know you a little more better, so that's a plus. My mom isn't home... she won't be home till next week, but knowing her it'll be longer."

Lexa looked over at Clarke and gave her a small smile, "Well, since I still need to make sure you're stable… I'm staying over at your house till I'm sure you could handle being by yourself."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, "I am perfectly capable of being by myself. I don't need a babysitter and I certainly don't need you hovering over me like a lost puppy."

Lexa shook her head, "Clarke, you're taking all this the wrong way. You must understand that you're a newborn vampire and there's a lot of things you don't know yet, feelings and actions you can't really control right now. I was honestly surprised when you didn't attack the hunter when you first smelled him earlier…"

"See, my point taken. I'm fine, Lexa."

"I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving you till I'm sure."

Clarke sighed, "Fine, whatever."

A thought hits Lexa, "Dammit!" She mumbled, she quickly turned the car around.

Clarke was utterly confused, "What are you doing? I thought I was going home."

Lexa shook her head, "You were, but not anymore. I was all caught up about you and the war... I forgot all about Octavia."

Clarke tilted her head still confused, "Who's Octavia?"

Lexa sighed, "She's my sister, not by blood. Luna was like our mother, she treated Octavia like she was her own baby girl. After Lincoln and Indra left, I was given most of the responsibility, so I never really connected with Luna like Octavia did. Look, when she finds out about Luna's death, she'll be… I can't even find the right word to sum up her feel-" Lexa hit the brakes, her body became stiff as her eyes rolled back, her mouth was open wide.

Clarke's heart started to beat rapidly, she didn't know what to do. Clarke started to panic, "Oh my God, Lexa! Lexa! What the hell do I do?!"

Blood started seeping out of Lexa's eyes and nostrils. Clarke unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to check Lexa's pulse, she couldn't find a pulse. Clarke shook her head and mentally slapped herself, "What am I doing? Vampires don't have a pulse… dammit!"

Clarke placed her hands on Lexa's shoulders and started to shake her, "Come on, Lex! Come back to me, please, I have so much to learn from you and as annoying as you are…" Clarke released her and rested her head on Lexa's chest as she started to cry blood out of her own eyes. Clarke continued, "You're irreplaceable, Lexa. I need you to come back to me, please! I'm not ready for you to go." Clarke tightly wrapped her arms around her as if her life depended on it, she tried not to cry.

Lexa's eyes rolled back as she gasped for air. Clarke quickly released Lexa and gave space between them, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Lexa started panting, "She's… gone."

Clarke gave her a confusing look, "Who's gone?"

Lexa looked over at Clarke, "Luna. She's gone."

"We know that, Bellamy already told us."

"No, she was still alive. We had a chance to save her, but we didn't."

Clarke shook her head, "I'm so confused right now."

Lexa's eyes widened, "Octavia," she hit the gas pedal.

Clarke quickly put her seatbelt on, "What about Octavia?"

"She just found out that Luna's dead… she's not gonna take this well."

 **…**

Octavia started wiping the blood off her face with a wet towel. She sat on her bed in silence, so many things are running through her head but she never knew someone was actually capable of killing an original vampire.

Blood started to stream down her cheeks as she cried, she remembered the last time she saw Luna.

" _Octavia! Octavia, come here for a minute, please," Luna called out._

 _Octavia walked out of her room to find Luna sitting on the couch, "You called?"_

 _Luna looked up at Octavia and gave her a small smile, she patted on the seat next to her, "Come sit."_

 _Octavia brushed her hair behind her ear and sat down next to Luna, "What's up?"_

 _Luna shifted to see Octavia better, "I got a call… from your brother."_

 _Octavia scoffed, "What does he want?"_

" _He told me he spotted a very dangerous creature in the woods today. That specific creature hasn't been on this planet for centuries, and it can kill anything that gets into its way."_

" _That's his problem. How do you know he's not just playing games with you? You shouldn't believe anything he says," she crossed her arms._

" _Everyone knows how he is, but this time is different. I've been having these dreams recently and I don't have dreams unless there's something seriously wrong, so I know something is up."_

" _Just curious to know… What's the whole point of this conversation?"_

 _Luna sighed and started fidgeting with her fingers, "He has asked me to go help him check it out."_

" _If they're so dangerous, then why are you going? This could be his stupid plan just to suck all of the blood out of you, don't do it."_

 _Luna caressed her shoulder, "You worry too much. I'm an original… remember? I'm a lot more powerful than you think I am. You don't know these creatures like I do, every time they show up they get stronger and smarter. I had to destroy the last one and I nearly died trying, so I know what I must do."_

 _Octavia nodded still not convinced, "So what do they call these creatures?"_

" _Revenants."_

" _They sound evil."_

" _Trust me, they are…" Luna kissed Octavia's temple, "I have to go, if I don't come back, then-"_

" _You'll come back."_

" _Octavia, if I don't come back,-"_

" _Please… don't say it, you'll come back."_

" _Octavia…" Luna said sternly, "If I don't come back, then I want you to know that I love you so much. You're a wonderful daughter and I'm glad I was able to be your mother. You must stay strong and if I pass away… revenge me."_

 _Blood started trickling down her cheeks, "I can't. I don't want you to die."_

 _Luna grabbed her hands looked deep into her eyes, "Promise me, Octavia." She looked back at Luna and closed her eyes, she sighed, "Fine. I promise."_

"Octavia! O, you in here?" Someone shouted out for her, she couldn't help but smile as she walked out of her room.

"Where else would I be?" She smirked, the person turned around, "Hey, Indra."

Indra gave her a pity smile and embraced her for a hug, "Hey sis, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, really."

Indra took a step back releasing Octavia, "You're lying. I'm so sorry, I know how much of a mother she was to you… I remember that feeling."

"No, I had a feeling this was going to happen, so I prepared myself for the worse. Where's Lincoln?"

"Hm, I could've sworn he was right next to me… oh well," Indra shrugged.

"Boo!" A low voice shouted behind Octavia, her fangs became visible as she jumped in fear. Octavia turned around to find Lincoln laughing, she hit him on his biceps, "Ow!" He cried out, still laughing.

"I should have known you were going to do that."

"I'm sorry, but you'd have to admit that was pretty funny," he laughed.

Octavia turned around to face Indra, "You knew he was going to do this, didn't you?" She gestured to Lincoln.

Indra tried to hold in her laughter, she couldn't say a word without a laughing, so she shrugged.

Octavia scoffed, "You all are asses."

"Octavia!" She heard someone call her name.

Lexa ran into the living room with Clarke right behind her, "Oh, good you're fine then," Lexa said.

"Hey, Lex, how's my little sis doing these days?" Indra asked with a warm smile.

"Fine." Lexa coldly responded, she got to the point, "Since you're all here, we need to discuss something very important."

"We know, Luna's dead," Lincoln said.

"I know that, we all do. Bellamy came to see me today and he said that the revenants are back. It's not just one of them, there's three. We know how to kill it, but… it's going to be one heck of a challenge," Lexa informed everyone.

"What are revenants?" Octavia asked.

"How do we destroy them?" Indra sternly asked.

"They're the ones who killed Luna?" Lincoln was concerned.

"Look, we don't have much time, but I might as well tell you what we're going to be getting ourselves into."

"Wait, we don't even know if it was the revenants who killed her, it could've been Bellamy for all we know," Clarke assured them.

Lexa turned around to face Clarke, "Trust me, we all know it wasn't Bellamy, Clarke. We don't like this as much as you do, but we have to face the fact that… we're going into war and there's no turning back."


	6. The Following

"Revenants are basically ghosts that rose from the grave to torment anything that moves on Earth. There's only one reason why they're back and that's because they're seeking revenge," Lexa explained.

"Revenge?" Octavia asked.

"Yes. They're looking for the ones who wronged them."

"If they're looking for their killer or whatever, then why are they such big deal? Just let them find their murderer so we could live our lives in peace," Clarke suggested.

Lexa shook her head, "You're not getting it… their murderers could be any one of us and we wouldn't even know it. They'll also go for their families and friends too, and they will kill whoever gets in its way."

"We haven't done anything wrong in centuries, why should this concern us?" Indra wondered.

"Don't you remember what happened not too long ago? Clearly they killed Luna, so that should concern us," Octavia's eyes turned black.

Lexa sighed, "Octavia, calm down. Yes, they killed her, but have to think this through. We can't let anger get in the way of what we're trying to do here."

"Then explain to us what's happening," Octavia crossed her arms.

"Okay then… well, revenants feed off of the living to prevent falling apart and turning into pure ashes. They're like a mixture of zombies and vampires, so they also can be a walking corpse. They're smell could be detected miles away and their eyes looked as if someone carved their eye out, and their eyes also glow yellow during the night," Lexa informed.

"Okay, how do you know all about these revenants and we don't?" Lincoln asked.

"Luna told me the story when she fought them centuries ago, she didn't tell you guys?"

"Yeah, of course she did."

"Okay, then she should've told you about them."

"But she didn't," Indra said.

"Oh…" Lexa rubbed the back of her neck.

"Lex, tell us how to defeat them," Clarke suggested.

Lexa nodded, "Their endurance, strength and speed are like ours maybe even better, they will fight to the death. If we get out of this alive, then it's most likely that we'll get horrifying dreams."

"That's irrelevant," Indra said.

"It can be, but it's appearance could mentally terrorize us, giving us some serious nightmares. It sounds foolish, but it's the truth. However, I don't think that could infect us in any way, but they do carry diseases that could kill someone in less than a week, so that's something to think about. If we could overcome their powers, then we could certainly send them back to their graves-"

"Or hell," Octavia interrupted.

"That too. Okay, so all we need to do is stab it in the heart or chop it's head off," Lexa explained.

Octavia rose her eyebrows, "That's it? Decapitation or put a sword through it's heart?"

Lexa nodded, "Yes, that's what I said…" Octavia stood up and walked away, "Octavia where are you going?"

She turned around, "This whole talk was just a waste of my time."

Lexa stood up, "I had to tell you what you were going up against."

"Luna is dead! How are you all acting fine about this?" Octavia shouted.

"Octavia, Luna was a mother to all of us too, so don't think you're the only special person in this family! How could you ever think that we're not bummed out about this? We're going to revenge her death, but we have to be smart about this if we're going to make out of this alive."

"Octavia, she's right," Lincoln agreed.

Octavia ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "How long do we have to prepare for this war?

"Less than three days," Lexa answered.

"That's not even enough time! No, we need at least a week," she protested.

"These revenants are killing people left and right and even spreading disease right now, we need to kill them off as soon as possible," Clarke said.

"Who the hell are you?"

Clarke extended her hand for a handshake, "Clarke Griffin."

Octavia stared at her hand, Lexa cleared her throat, "Octavia Blake," she hesitantly gave Clarke a firm handshake.

Indra clapped her hands together, "Great. Now that we all somewhat know each other, can we start the training? Oh, I'm Indra and this is Lincoln."

Clarke nodded, "It's a pleasure meeting you all."

"Okay, so I have to work with Clarke to make sure she's ready for the war and the meeting," Lexa said.

"What meeting?" Lincoln asked.

"We're uh… meeting up with Bellamy and his people, so they could help us fight in the war."

"Lexa, this is crossing the damn line. You must be out of your mind, I'm not going to work with him." Octavia argued.

"We have no other option, Octavia, we need as much people as we can get on the battlefield."

"We could easily defeat three revenants," Lincoln said.

Lexa shook her head in disagreement, "I don't know… I have this feeling that it's more than just three of them."

"How many more are you talking about?" Clarke asked.

Lexa looked at her, "I don't know… at least thirty of them."

Octavia turned around and started walking towards the vam-portal, "Octavia, where are you going? We need you," Lincoln said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be ready. Lexa, you make sure Clarke's ready. Indra, try not to kill Bellamy, please. Lincoln… be careful, don't do anything stupid." Octavia looked up at the ceiling, "Jus Drein, Jus Daun," The ceiling began split apart making it possible to see the dark sky.

 **O- May we meet again.**

Octavia jumped up through the split ceiling leaving them all behind, the vam-portal closed back shut.

 **…**

Clarke dashed towards Lexa, "That was only five seconds. Again," Lexa looked at her stopwatch.

Clarke waved her arms in the air in frustration, "Are you kidding me?! I'm tired, I'm going to relax my muscles."

Lexa sighed, "We don't have time for relaxation, Clarke. I told you this wouldn't be easy and I'm not going to make it easy. Now, do it again."

Clarke turned around and walked away, "I hate you," she mumbled under her breath.

Lexa chuckled, "I know you do."

 **…**

Octavia sighed, "Well here goes nothing..." she knocked on the rugged, old door.

"What do you want?" A rusty deep voice asked behind the door.

"It's Octavia."

The door slowly opened, Octavia walked into the house cautiously, "It's good to see you again. How may I help you?" Octavia turned around to face the tall bearded man, "Gustus,the revenants are back."

"Hmm… say no more. Follow me," He walked passed Octavia.

"Where are you taking me?" She walked beside him down the hall.

"You want to know how to stop the revenants and I know just the right thing to give to you. Is it just you who will be defeating them?"

Octavia shook her head, "No."

"I see, and how many of these revenants will your people be defeating?"

"Three, maybe more."

"How much more? Gustus asked."

"Thirty."

Gustus nodded, "With that many revenants in one place you're definitely going to need some help."

"That's why I came to you."

Gustus stopped walking and gestured her to the chamber door, "What's in there?" Octavia asked looking at the door.

"Your solution."

Octavia continued staring at the door, "If you really wanted to defeat the revenants then you're going to have to trust me," Gustus said.

Octavia sighed, "Okay," she slowly pushed the door open. Octavia walked inside the cold room, "Looks as if no one has been in here in ages," she mumbled to herself.

"I'll be out here," Gustus informed her.

Octavia looked over her shoulder and nodded, "Okay."

Gustus closed the door shut and left Octavia alone. He chuckled as he started walking back to his living room, "She'll surely get what's coming to her."


	7. The Hunter

_AN: I sincerely apologize for such a long wait, I had a writer's block that would not go away. Here's chapter seven. Enjoy! :)_

 _..._

"Clarke, wake up. We have two more days left and you're sleeping during training," Lexa ran her fingers through her hair frustratingly.

Clarke sighed, "I'm not sleeping, It's called exercising. Clearly, it's not doing me any good since I haven't broken a sweat."

"Clarke, you're not exercising, you're laying on the ground."

"Um, no. I'm exercising _very_ lightly, and who are you to tell me what I am and what I'm not doing?" Clarke opened her right eye to look at Lexa.

Lexa sighed, "Okay. Get up, I'm going to need you to come with me."

Clarke hesitantly stood up and started doing burpees, "Sorry, not until I start sweating."

"Come on, Clarke, this is serious," Lexa began to get aggravated.

Clarke stood up straight and pointed a finger at Lexa, "Hey, you've been on my ass with this training for hours now and you're telling me that I can't do what I please for a half an hour?"

"You think I want to be doing this with you now? This kind of training takes years to master and I'm trying to fit it all in less than three days, just so you can learn to survive and help… you know what? Don't worry about the training, we're done with it for now. I've been so busy trying to train you that I haven't had the time to improve my skills. It's your lucky day, Griffin! You get to help me train."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What? Wait, how? Why?"

"When Lincoln and I were leeches, that's what Luna called newborn vampires, she made us play a game called _The Hunter's Paw._ It was a technique that helped train us to become… well, who we are now."

"How do you play it?"

Lexa smirked sinfully at Clarke as her eyes turned purple, "Run."

…

"Uh, Hello? Anyone here?" Octavia cautiously roamed through the room.

"Octavia Blake, I've been waiting for you."

Octavia spun around and was face to face with a little girl, she was befuddled.

"I'm seeking help from a lady named Charlotte. Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone in and everything about Ground Ark. I'm who you seek."

Octavia tried to process the information in her head, "Wait… you're Charlotte? Impossible. You're just a little girl."

"Luna told you to find me before she went to help Bellamy defeat the revenants, am I wrong?"

"No… you're not."

"My point taken. She told you to find me because she knew she was going to die trying to kill them. It's a shame, she was a good person. I'm sorry for your loss."

Octavia was in denial, "No. She wouldn't just leave me like that, she would've tried to come back home!"

Charlotte walked over to Octavia and touched her forearm, "Octavia you must calm down." Her palm started to glow beneath Octavia's arm.

Octavia felt her knees weaken, muscles became less tense, her eyes became heavy and the next thing she noticed, darkness was the only thing she could see.

…

"Indra, are we really going to do this? You know they won't approve of this."

Indra stopped walking and turned around to face Lincoln, "Right about now, I don't care about what anyone thinks. These revenants are so strong that it killed Luna, our Luna, one of the most powerful vampires that had ever existed. There's a large chance that we won't make it out alive, so I'm going to get as much help as we can get. Are you in or are you out?"

Lincoln looked towards the sky and sighed, "Fine, I'm in. If they start firing at us, I will kill them all. Help or no help."

"When it comes down to that, do what you must." Indra turned back around and continued to walk through the woods with Lincoln following her behind.

Indra stopped in front of a vault door, with confidence, she balled her hand into a fist and began to bang on the door.

Moments later the vault began to creak as it was opening. Military-like troops ran out with their guns aiming at Indra's and Lincoln's head.

"Get on the ground with your hands behind your head!" One of the troops shouted; they did as they were told to do.

Lincoln mumbled under his breath, "I knew we shouldn't be depending on the Mountain Men."

…

"Hello? Hello!?" Octavia cried out.

Charlotte's voice echoed through the darkness, "You need me if you want you and your friends to survive, because there's a lot more revenants than you think there is."

Octavia spun around to see where the voice was coming from, her heart began to race faster than before. She gulped, "What are you going to do?"

Silence surrounded Octavia, "Hello? I know you can hear me!" She shouted through the darkness. Two little yellow lights caught her eyes, she started at it in confusion. The lights got bigger and bigger, Octavia began to walk backwards.

The bigger the yellow lights got, the more the smell of rotten flesh seeped its way into her nose. She began to walk backwards faster, "Oh no. I really hope it isn't what I think it is," the lights went out. Darkness was the only thing visible to her again.

The terrible stench was at its worse, Octavia covered her nose with her jacket. She slowly turned around and stopped dead in her tracks when she was face to race with a revenant.

…

"Lexa, I'm getting really tired of this game. I have a ton of splinters, a few broken nails and my muscles are crying out for mercy," Clarke shouted down from a tree.

"Oh come on, we haven't even been playing for that long!"

"Lex… please," Clarke pleaded.

Lexa sighed in defeat, "Fine, you can come down from there. I'm not gonna do anything to you."

Clarke looked up at the sky and mumbled, "If there's a God out there… thank you." Clarke positioned her feet steadily upon a branch then jumped down.

Landing on her feet, she turned around to look at the tree, "How far down do you think that jump was?"

Lexa shrugged, Clarke turned to face her, "Why are your eyes purple?"

Lexa smirked, "That was hot."

Clarke shook her head in disbelief, "So this is what this whole thing was about, you just wanted to get in my pants. I can't believe you. I knew you were an ass, but this? You turned me into a freak and ruined my life just to have sex with me?" Clarke rose her arms in the air in defeat and walked away from Lexa.

Lexa's eyes turned back into its original green color, "Clarke, wait.."

"Leave me alone."

Lexa grabbed Clarke's forearm, she spun around and freed herself from Lexa's grip. Clarke's eyes were black, "I said leave me alone."

"Would you just hear me out, please? I'm sorry, this was never a way to get into your pants, you must believe me. I just wanted to spend more time with you, Clarke."

"It's getting late, I should probably get going," Clarke said.

Lexa grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to her, she leaned down and pressed her soft lips upon Clarke's.


End file.
